This invention relates to apparatus suitable for use in the continuous casting of metals, especially copper, and more particularly to such apparatus in which the casting occurs in a horizontal plane.
In general, a continuous casting process relates to one in which molten metal stored in a container, usually referred to as a tundish, is allowed to flow at a predetermined rate through a tubular or other cavity in a mould in which solidification of the metal occurs.
In the case of many metals, it is critical that a variety of process parameters are correctly controlled, including the composition and nature of the mould surface on which the metal solidifies, the rate of flow of metal, the temperature at different parts of the casting apparatus and in particular the temperature gradient across critical parts of the apparatus. In the case of copper in particular, there can be problems in achieving the desired properties in the cast metal. It has generally been found that graphite is an excellent mould surface material in that newly solidified metal can slide readily over its surface and not adhere thereto without the need for lubricants. It is also known that casting in a horizontal plane is beneficial in certain respects although this can in itself present problems in controlling the various process parameters.
The present invention is concerned with the provision of novel apparatus for use in the horizontal continuous casting of metals, the use of which generally overcomes problems previously associated with such apparatus.